


Maldito Seja

by zukogothic



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, M/M, Minor Kang Taehyun/Im Nayeon, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, slight mention of it tho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukogothic/pseuds/zukogothic
Summary: Nunca jogue Verdade ou Desafio com seus colegas, ainda mais se Choi Yeonjun estiver envolvido.— Maldito seja Choi Yeonjun por fazer eu me apaixonar cada vez mais por ele com esse jeitinho atrevido!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 1





	Maldito Seja

**Author's Note:**

> eaí, eu escrevi isso há muito tempo então não não esperem muita coisa. 
> 
> essa história também está disponível no spirit fanfics, se você ver em algum outro lugar saiba que é plágio. 
> 
> por mais que não seja lá essas coisas, espero que goste <3

Sabe, quando seus amigos adolescentes - como se eu não fosse um - te chamam pra jogar verdade ou desafio, você deveria pensar seriamente na possibilidade de recusar, ainda mais se você tiver bebido.  _ Esse jogo nunca traz nada de bom para ninguém. _

Quando se pensa nessa brincadeira completamente infantil e ultrapassada que, inclusive, eu até hoje não entendo como as pessoas ainda brincam com ela. Mas se as pessoas fossem adolescentes com fogo no rabo querendo ver o circo pegar fogo, posso até compreender.

Eu, o ser mais azarado da terra, estava tranquilo na minha vendo os outros se divertirem entre si quando fui empurrado para uma rodinha. Eu estava crente que iríamos fazer coisas mais leves, como, sei lá, jogar UNO. (Não me julguem, mas UNO é bem melhor que qualquer outro jogo de cartas, deixemos claro.) Quando soube que era Verdade ou Desafio, tentei fugir mas minha tentativa foi falha, dado ao fato que o maldito Kang Taehyun me segurou no lugar.

— Me solta~ Não quero brincar dessa brincadeira idiota.

Reclamei, estendendo a última palavra de cada frase, tentando me soltar do aperto de Taehyun no meu braço. Ele me forçou a continuar no lugar e eu fui obrigado a continuar lá. Todos estavam se divertindo, rindo e brincando um com os outros, enquanto eu apenas bebia alguma coisa com morango, eu não sabia o que era, só sabia que era doce. Típico de Choi's Soobin's. Minha presença naquela roda era tão invisível, que só foquei em tentar descobrir o que tinha naquela batida de morango docinha que eu estava bebendo - já era meu terceiro copo -. 

Você deve estar pensando que foi tudo um grande tédio e que quando eu tive chance, fugi o mais rápido que pude. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, o único fato que ocorreu foi que eu fui obrigado - ênfase no obrigado, - a fazer um desafio.

_ Maldito seja Taehyun que me obrigou a jogar esse jogo e maldita seja Im Nayeon que me passou esse desafio constrangedor.  _

E aqui estou eu, com minha calça jeans cintura alta clara e com meu amado moletom amarelo, de mãos dadas com Yeonjun, o popular do colégio, enquanto tentava comer meu precioso kimbap*. Toda tentativa era falha, visto que os hashis ficavam escorregando de minha mão. Taquei os hashis na mesa, explodindo de raiva. Suspirei, passando a mão no rosto. Escutei uma risada ao meu lado e olhei o mais velho com raiva. Estávamos sentados na mesa com alguns amigos dele.

— Tá rindo de que? Sou palhaço por acaso?

Ele riu mais ainda, apertando minha mão. Me olhava de um jeito diferente. Ele pegou tranquilamente o kimbap e levou a minha boca, sinalizando para eu abrir a boca. Quando o fiz, ele botou na minha boca. Ele literalmente acabou de me dar comida na boca. Repito.  _ Ele fucking acabou de me alimentar como se fossemos namorados ou algo assim _ .

— Melhor assim?

Perguntou, sorrindo tranquilo. E que sorriso bonito. Apenas assenti, envergonhado por ter sido grosseiro com ele.

— Desculpe, hyung. Às vezes não consigo controlar minha raiva.

— Sem problemas…

Ele continuou me encarando, enquanto me alimentava devagar. Entre os intervalos sorrimos um para o outro, sem nos importar com os outros na mesa. Ele apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e foi minha vez de alimentá-lo. Como sua comida não necessitava hashis, fui dando pra ele com o garfo mesmo.

Escutei Beomgyu reclamar com a melosidade e eu apenas revirei os olhos, respondendo algo como "estou apenas retribuindo o favor".

— Obrigado,  _ jagiya _ .

Ele respondeu, e não tenho medo de afirmar que tive o temido gay panic. Ele literalmente falou comigo como se eu fosse o namorado dele. Minhas bochechas coraram e eu não contive o sorriso tímido, tirando sua cabeça do meu ombro. 

— Ya! Não aja assim.

Mesmo que interiormente eu estivesse borbulhando de ansiedade para que ele não parasse e continuasse me tratando dessa forma carinhosa, eu disse essas palavras. Tinha esperança dele ainda me tratar dessa forma.

Não é de hoje que eu tenho uma queda por Choi Yeonjun. É meio utópico estar aqui com ele. Sempre o observei de longe, vendo seu sorriso ser direcionado a pessoas que não fossem eu; vendo seus toques serem direcionadas a outras pessoas; vendo seu carinho ser direcionado aos outros; sua atenção, seu olhar, sua apreciação, tudo era voltado para os outros. Vi seus treinos para entrar no grupo de dança, tudo de longe. E hoje estar aqui, de mãos dadas com ele, mesmo que por um desafio, é um sonho pra mim. Meu coração está acelerado, as borboletas no meu estômago estão agitadas e toda vez que olho em seus olhos, me dá vontade de sorrir.

— Te incomoda?

Ele perguntou, olhando firme em meus olhos. Senti que poderia estar lendo minha alma. Fiquei pensando na resposta. Apertei sua mão mais forte, e quando fui responder, Taehyun tomou meu lugar.

— É óbvio que ele não se incomoda, ele é caidinho por você desde sempre!

Se olhar matasse, você pode apostar que Kang Taehyun já estaria morto com a intensidade que eu o fitava. Claro que não deixei barato para aquele pilantra.

— Assim como você está com aquela sunbaenim, a N-

Ele se desesperou, gritando para eu calar a boca. Como é doce o gostinho da vingança.

— Não conte comigo pra nada, Kang Taehyun. Da próxima vez que você vier surtando porque a sua "noona é tão bonita", eu vou rir da sua cara.

— Cale a boca, porr-

Hueningkai se desesperou, tampando a boca de Taehyun em seguida, controlando a fera. Começamos a rir que nem idiotas depois. Irritar Taehyun era sempre uma diversão.

— É verdade o que ele disse?

Yeonjun sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido, se inclinando sobre mim. Sua voz me causou arrepios ao mesmo tempo em que minhas bochechas esquentavam. Cancela tudo, irritar Taehyun está me causando sérios problemas.

— Podemos conversar em outro lugar?

Perguntei, receoso. Ele estava agindo como um namorado comigo. Parte de mim queria que isso fosse verdade, outra tinha medo do que poderia ser. Eu soube no momento que me disseram esse desafio, que eu iria acabar me declarando para ele hora ou outra. Se longe dele eu já tinha dificuldade de me controlar pra não pressionar ele na parede e beijar aquela boca, perto era ainda mais difícil. Mesmo que eu soubesse que existem grandes chances de ser correspondido, ainda tinha medo do interesse dele ser algo casual ou até mesmo uma aposta. Paramos no jardim da escola, atrás de uma árvore. Em nenhum momento soltamos nossas mãos, e mesmo que eu soubesse que fosse por causa do desafio eu gostava de pensar que ele fazia isso para que eu não ficasse nervoso. Ele olhou sugestivo pra mim e eu não enrolei muito, falando o mais rápido que pude aquelas temidas palavras.

— Bom, não vou enrolar. O que ele disse é verdade, não é de hoje minha paixão por você. Eu sempre te admirei de longe, vendo seus passos. É por isso que tenho agido estranho, é meio utópico ter você segurando minha mão e eu gosto de pensar que você faz isso porque quer, não porque é um desafio. Então, se é isso que queria saber, aqui está a resposta. Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, pela sua risada, pela sua personalidade, por você inteiro! Eu sabia que acabaria contando pra você de qualquer forma, mas fico feliz que tenha sido com privacidade. Enfim, não queria falar muito mas acabei exagerando. Espero uma resposta sua, hyung.

Abaixei minha cabeça, pensando em como seria a reação dele. Ele levantou meu queixo com delicadeza, fazendo-me olhar seus olhos.

— Achei que eu mesmo teria que dizer…

Ele sorriu tímido e eu o encarei confuso, realmente não entendo o que acontecia ali.

— C-como?

Gaguejei, apertando sua mão mais forte. Me perdi no seu sorriso por alguns segundos, mas logo me recompus.

— Soobin, bobinho… — Riu, se inclinando contra mim, enquanto eu escorregava para trás, até bater na parede. Ele flexionou os joelhos, ficando assim com cada perna ao lado de meu corpo, mas sem encostar no meu corpo. Ele apertou minha mão, olhando fundo em meus olhos. — Você ainda não entendeu que eu sou e sempre fui completamente apaixonado por você?

Levei minha mão à boca, completamente chocado. Se isso for um sonho, por favor não me acorde nunca.

— Eu não poderei falar palavras tão bonitas quanto as que você me disse, mas desde que pus meus olhos em você, eu não consegui tirá-los de você. Seu sorriso me cativa e sua risada é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho. Toda vez que te vejo  _ piticando _ me dá vontade de guardar você num pote e nunca mais te tirar de lá. Mas em comparação, nas poucas vezes que te vi chorar, eu senti meu coração apertar. Não há nada mais agonizante do que te ver sofrer e não poder fazer nada. Mas agora eu posso, eu posso fazer algo. Agora que eu sei que o que eu sinto não é algo unilateral, eu posso dizer com convicção que eu posso te consolar quando algo assim acontecer. Eu não sei muito bem como organizar meus pensamentos que nem você faz, mas eu quero que saiba que eu sou apaixonado por você. Quero namorar você e quero que você me faça seu, quero ver os seus sorrisos e quero ver suas lágrimas. 

A esse ponto, já chorava de felicidade. Eu não poderia acreditar que todo esse tempo o sentimento era mútuo. Sorri apaixonado, envolvendo sua cintura e o puxando para mim. Soltando nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Ele caiu sentado nas minhas coxas, abraçando meu pescoço e puxando, deixando nossas testas juntas. Sorrimos um para o outro. Comecei a dar vários selares em seu rosto, mas parei quando cheguei em sua boca. Ele revirou os olhos, soltando uma risadinha. Com a mão no meu queixo, levantou ele, firme mas sem me machucar, olhei seus olhos, enquanto intercalava o olhar entre suas íris e lábios. Não demorou muito e sua boca estava colada na minha, nossas línguas batalhando pelo controle do beijo. Cedi ao encanto de Yeonjun, deixando-o comandar o ósculo. Apertei sua cintura com força, puxando o menor para perto de mim. Sua mão no meu queixo fazia uma força mediana para me manter no lugar, enquanto sua mão direita puxava meus cabelos com posse, facilitando a posição em que meu rosto se encontrava. Não podia mentir dizendo que não gostava dessa brutalidade, pois cada puxada com força que o mais velho dava no meu cabelo, um arrepio corria por meu corpo. Ele encerrou o beijo puxando meu lábio inferior, suspiramos juntos, rindo logo depois. Escondi meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, com vergonha do que acabei de fazer.  _ Maldito seja Choi Yeonjun por ser tão lindo e charmoso, por ser fofo e carinhoso, por ser sexy e bruto, por ser essa beldade. Maldito seja ele por ter me feito apaixonar por ele. _

— Você beija bem.

Resmunguei, me afundando no aconchego que era seu ombro. Ele apenas fazia carinhos agora delicados em meu cabelo, contrastando com a força que fazia a poucos segundos.

— Obrigado, jagiya.

Fiquei vermelho, como esse garoto consegue me afetar tanto assim? Sinceramente… Me afundei mais em seu ombro, apertando sua cintura.

— Eu realmente agradeço a Nayeon por ter passado esse desafio pra gente… Como ela é nossa sunbae, eu achei que fosse passar algo mais "pesado".

Falei, seriamente agradecendo a ela.

— Com certeza, se ela não tivesse passado esse desafio nós nunca estaríamos aqui… 

Ele concordou comigo, acariciando meus cabelos. Ele com certeza é o cara certo, ele está fazendo cafuné em mim sem eu pedir. Acho que finalmente meu coração escolheu alguém bom de verdade.

— Espera… O Taehyun não gosta de uma sunbaenim que o nome começa com N? 

Eu assenti, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

— É tudo que eu sei sobre, não sei o nome completo dela. Ele nunca se arriscou tanto assim.

Calma.

Eu acho que estou entendendo.

— Você tá' pensando o que eu tô' pensando?

Ele perguntou, me olhando com os olhos arregalados. Eu tirei a cabeça de seu ombro e abri minha boca em choque, ligando os pontos.

— ELE GOSTA DA NAYEON?!

Gritamos juntos, berrando de felicidade depois. Nós começamos a bater nossas mãos juntas, enquanto eu estava em choque. Como não percebi antes? Tudo faz sentido… Os olhares, as indiretas, a vontade dele de fazer a mesma extraclasse que ela… Tudo faz sentido! Surtamos juntos, prontos pra zuar ele.

É, pois é. Parece que eu realmente escolhi o cara certo. Ver ele sorrir assim enquanto nos divertimos é a melhor coisa que eu poderia vivenciar. Eu também quero fazer parte de todos os sorrisos e lágrimas dele. Pois é, Choi Yeonjun. Olha o que você fez comigo. Nunca tive tanta vontade de fazer você meu quanto agora.

* * *

_ "— Choi Soobin! Você é o raio de sol que ilumina meu dia!" _

_ — Choi Yeonjun! Você é a lua que ilumina minha noite!" _

E entre risadas tímidas e batimentos acelerados, eles descobriram que sim,  _ esse jogo pode trazer coisas boas para alguém. _

**_— Bendita seja Im Nayeon por passar esse desafio._ **

**Author's Note:**

> curtiram? eu sei que foi meio meloso demais porém FODA SE quem liga. 
> 
> espero que tenham gostado, de verdade. se quiserem deixar kudos eu fico feliz, se não também fiquem a vontade. obrigada por ler / teary eyes !!


End file.
